The Phrase That Pays
by HarvardDropout
Summary: Finn wasn't even a wedding planner, he was just an assistant TO the wedding planner. Either way, he's managed to land himself a job as the wedding planner of Mercedes Jones' wedding. What's going to happen when he falls for the bride to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Phrase That Pays (I Do)

**Summary:** Finn Hudson's working as the assistant to the wedding planner (aka Kurt) at his brothers boutique when Mercedes Jones comes, looking for a last minute wedding planner. With Kurt's schedule filled, Finn agrees to take on the job - but what's going to happen when he starts to develop feelings for his client who's wedding is all but a month away? Will Mercedes fall for the tall, awkward and clumsy man and leave her fiance? And even if so, will Mercede's father ever get over the fact that she's in love with a white man?

**Pairing:** Finn/Mercedes, Kurt/Blaine, Mercedes/OC (at first)

*Partially influenced by the movies Guess Who and Made of Honor

There doesn't seem to be a lot of demand for this couple but I felt as if I had a really good basis for a story including Finn and Mercedes, plus I gotta admit - Finn and Mercedes would be PERFECT together :) If you'd like to see this story continued, please let me know! I have 3 other stories I'm working on right now so it's helpful to know what people like to read the most so I can work on it more frequently :)

* * *

><p>This place was always a mess.<p>

Finn rummaged through the piles of material-papers, satins, velvets and more-throwing handfuls up and behind him as he searched frantically for Kurt's appointment book.

Why did it seem as if hurricane Katrina decided to come through here on a daily basis? Finn couldn't recall a time where he didn't open the button drawer to find safety pins, or claw through racks of dresses to find a tux. Hell, even _Save the Date_ cards of all styles and designs were sticking out in all directions beneath the pile of dress catalogues and take out menus.

They didn't exactly have the free time to go out for lunch in their line of work.

_Kurt is going to kill me if I don't have that stupid appointment book to him by tonight,_ Finn thought as he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. Who would have thought searching through heaps of wedding stuff could be such a workout? _Is the air even on in here?_

He stood still and scanned over the desk. Maybe if he didn't move and make so much noise he'd be able to spot it. It was a slim chance, but maybe it would-

_There!_

His hand jolted out so quick to grab what seemed to be Kurt's appointment book that he slammed his knuckles against the drawer that was halfway open, causing him to hiss and bring his hand up to his mouth where he nursed his wound, pressing his lips against his scratched skin. Upon further examination of what looked to be the appointment book, it turned out that it was just a black-and-white portfolio folder that housed some photos of past weddings that he and Kurt had worked on.

When he's finished being a huge baby about the swollen and scratched skin on his hand, he returns to throwing things around the room once again until the main phone line rings, diverting his attention.

He looked from the phone, to the clock that hung up on the wall, and then back to the phone once more. It was 5:45PM-fifteen minutes 'til closing time. He desperately wanted to ignore the call and just go home, but he knew that wouldn't be fair of him.

Finn sucked it up and answered the phone, pushing the search for Kurt's appointment book to the side for now. "Happily Ever After, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Laurie-Ann Davidson and I had spoken with someone here about a week ago about ordering a shipment of dinner place-mats for my wedding."

Finn waited for her to continue until he realized that she wasn't going to unless he provoked her.

"Uh-huh?"

I've been sent the wrong ones."

"Well what's wrong 'em?"

"I ordered them to be an _off white_ color, but they're _smoke_ colored!" she exclaimed, causing Finn to cringe. He palmed through a few things on the desk until he came to the color and shading book, flipping it open. The first page depicted the different variations of the color white. No matter how much he squinted he couldn't tell the difference between _off white_ and _smoke_.

"Ma'am, I'm pretty sure they're both the same color," Finn said as he tipped the book back and forth beneath the light that shone from the ceiling. "So what's the big deal?"

Finn really wished he wouldn't of said that because the woman gave some sort of demonic shriek, as if Finn had just stolen her first born child right from her arms and told her that he was going to drink its blood like fruit punch, which didn't sound appetizing in the least to him.

"Big deal? What is wrong with you! You're supposed to be a wedding planner!"

"Actually, I'm just the assistant-"

"I want my _off white_ place-mats and I want them _now_," the woman growled through the phone. Finn's eyes darted to the clock.

5:52PM.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "When do you need them by?"

The sudden sound of _Don't Stop Believin'_ began to blare from somewhere under everything, startling Finn a bit. He groaned and slapped his palm to his forehead. Now his cellphone wanted to join in and torment him as well.

"Tomorrow!" Laurie-Ann barked.

Finn kicked around at a few things on the ground, shuffling about the small space as he subconsciously searched for his still-ringing cellphone. He'd need to remember to turn the ring tone volume down a bit.

"That's impossible, I have to put in a custom order for them; it'd take at least a week!" I whined. "Can't you just be happy with the _smoke_ colored ones? It's the same damn color!"

_**Don't stop, believin'! Hold on to the feelin'!**_

"The biggest day of my life-_my wedding_-is tomorrow, and I want everything to be perfect!" she shouted. "I want those place-mats and that's final!"

Finn turned sharply when he thought he'd gotten a glimpse at Kurt's appointment book, only to step on a loose catalogue page that had him slip and lose his balance, causing him to fall hard on his ass and hit his head against the desk on the way down. He let out a howl of pain.

_Today is seriously not my day. _

"Hello, are you still there? Ma'am?" Finn asked sorely into the phone. He was met with a sudden _'click'_ and then a dial tone. He sighed and threw the phone behind him, landing somewhere on the desk. Then he began to grind his teeth.

Kurt's appointment book was right there on the seat of the chair peeking out from under Finn's jacket. To make it worse, when Finn tossed his head back in defeat he noticed that his cellphone was hanging off the desk right above his face.

He began to slam his head back against the wooden desk over and over again until he felt what he knew was the beginning of a horrible headache. His cellphone fell from its unstable position onto his head, helping to further the cause. He didn't even care.

After another ten seconds or so, he stood back up and gathered Kurt's appointment book along with his cellphone. He was ready to blow this joint; today had been so stressful that he had actually contemplated taking up smoking.

_Video games. Lots and lots of video games,_ he thought as he threw his jacket on haphazardly. Feeling something trickle down the side of his face, he rubbed his temple to find a small spot of blood on his fingers. He kicked the desk. _Alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol._

"I didn't know being a wedding planner was so dangerous," an unfamiliar voice called out from the front door. Finn turned around in shock, unaware that someone was even in the room with him. He was itching to give whoever it was an attitude for being there when he was just about to close up and leave, but when his eyes fell on the dark skinned woman he'd lost his nerve. It was as if his words were caught in his throat.

"It's not," he dismissed her out-loud thinking. "I'm just a little... clumsy, is all."

"Long day?"

"You have _no _idea."

The woman took a few steps into the room, taking her time to view her surroundings before setting her gaze on Finn. "I need your help."

Finn wanted to tell her that they were closed and that he could care less at this point in time, but he couldn't. Something about the woman that stood in front of him made him nervous to speak his mind. Perhaps it was the diva-like air that was about her, or the definite sassiness that he'd detected in her voice earlier. Then again, he also found himself equally as stunned by her long black hair and her dangerous brown eyes among other things such as her curvaceous figure that he couldn't help but find drool-worthy.

The only thing he could manage to say was, "What can I do for you?"

She smiled warmly, making Finn's problems seem to melt away. "I need a wedding planner."

"Uh, well the wedding planners' schedule is actually booked until about late next month right now..."

"Well what about you? You can help me, right?"

Finn blinked.

"Me? Oh-no, you see, I'm not a wedding planner. I'm more of an assistant to the wedding planner?" Finn explained, sounding more unsure of his job title than he should have.

"Well you've got the words 'wedding' and 'planner' in there; can you help me? Please?" the woman begged.

Finn hated to say no to her, but what else was he supposed to do? "I don't think you understand, I mean I'm _really_ not a wedding planner, like, at all. I've never planned a wedding before, I just do stuff like put in orders, tailor suits and dresses... I mean, there was this one time where I got to pick out the flower arrangements, but I don't know if that really counts for anything."

"What's your name?"

"Finn."

"_Finn,_" she decided to use another tactic to get his cooperation. "I'm begging you here. I don't even care if you're not an actual wedding planner-you've got experience with it, and that's enough for me! Please!"

Finn shifted his weight from one leg to another, trying to ignore the shudders his body gave at the sound of his voice on her lips as he peered over her shoulder, focusing on the large glass double doors that led outside. He furrowed his brows in thought.

"Wait-how come you don't just find another wedding planner?"

"Because this place is the only one out of the three in this town that I've heard good reviews about," she answered. "I was actually going to have my good friend do my wedding for me, but after I saw some of his plans for the wedding there was no way I would let him even lay a finger on it; I want something simple and sweet but he insists on this huge and elaborate wedding! He's gone nuts!"

Simple and sweet. Finn thought he could possibly manage that. Besides, how could he say no to such a beautiful lady? "You know what, I'll do it... but only under two conditions."

Her face perked up in hopefulness. "Anything!"

"First of all, you have to promise you wont murder me if I can't exactly whip up the dream wedding for you, and second of all, you've gotta tell me your name."

Finn smiled inwardly at his last condition.

_That was smooth._

"Well I certainly hope you're not flirting with me, Mr. Finn." she mock scolded as she held up her hand to show off the engagement ring that sat on her finger with a series of diamonds that were encrested throughout. "My name is Mercedes-Mercedes Jones... and I _promise_ I wont kill you. I just want something simple. I'm sure you'll do just fine!"

Finn mentally slapped himself. How could he forget that his new client was obviously engaged to be married if she was here asking for his help to plan her wedding? He suddenly felt a pang of regret for taking on the project but he was going to keep to his word, no matter what.

"Alright, well I have to head out because I'm supposed to drop off some stuff to my brother, aka the actual wedding planner. Tomorrow and the next day we've got a couple weddings scheduled to take care of, but anytime after that you're more than welcome to just come right in so that we can get started on your wedding. I'm usually here from 8am to 6pm on Monday through Friday."

Mercedes was ecstatic as she threw her arms around Finn. He certainly didn't see that coming but he wasn't complaining either. "Thank you so much, Finn! You have no idea how much this means to me. You're a life saver!"

_If you're gonna hug me like that, is there anything else I can for you?_

"Please, it's my job." Finn smiled. "Here, I was leaving-I'll walk you out."

Mercedes nodded and walked with Finn out through the glass double doors and onto the sidewalk where Finn locked up the office. He hadn't been paying attention when he felt something press up against his temple. He fearfully moved away from whatever it was, taking notice that it had just been a handkerchief that Mercedes was holding. There were splotches of Finn's blood on it.

"Like I said earlier, I didn't know that it was so dangerous being a wedding planner." Mercedes joked as she handed the handkerchief to Finn. He took it gently from her and held it up to his wound, giving her a shy smile. "Keep it."

"Thank you,"

"No. Thank _you_," she corrected him. He couldn't help but laugh. "Well I've got to head home before dinner. Expect to see me in a few days!" she said before she began off down the sidewalk away from Finn.

Finn watched her until she became but a small speck in his view. He wouldn't just expect her to show up-he'd hope for her to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been another long day at work-_two_ days, actually. The crazy woman who had called Finn about her place-mats apparently wasn't too happy that she didn't receive her new ones the following day, because she decided to storm right into the small wedding boutique and began hollering and shouting about how she would sue him for ruining her big day. This incident just provided further truth to Finn's theory that when it came to getting married, women were crazy.

"It's eight o'clock," Quinn said as she leaned against the wall, a slightly disinterested look on her face. "Where have you been?"

"Long day at the shop again," Finn answered as he shut and locked the front door behind him. He dropped his messenger bag full of client information and wedding catalogues onto the couch, a few of them sliding out and falling onto the ground. He paid no mind and flopped his awkwardly tall body on the other side of his belongings and fixated his eyes on the TV, mindlessly watching whatever was on.

Quinn scowled. "Jesus Christ, Finn. Can't you keep this place clean for at least a day or two? It wont kill you to put your stuff in your room."

"Eh."

"You've been coming home late a lot these past few weeks." She shoved the papers and booklets back into his bag. "I'm guessing that's because of the shop, too?"

"What does it matter to you what I do? Oh wait, it doesn't since we're not together and haven't been for _years_. I'm a free man, get off my back."

"You're living under my roof so I think that's a good enough reason for me to know where you're at all day!"

Finn laughed. "Last time I checked, the lease was in my name. That's why I'm still here, even though I hate this place."

"Then why don't you put it in my name, pack up your things and move out? That way you don't have to suffer so much." Quinn suggested bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Finn hesitated replying. He really did hate living with her but he had nowhere else to go. His credit was horrible from stupid financial decisions through college and he had never lived alone before. Despite the fact that he and Quinn practically hated each other, he stuck around because she was familiar.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Yeah, well not having a social life is definitely killing me." she grumbled. "You're supposed to watch Beth for me every Wednesday and Friday after work so I can have my date nights with Puck... If this schedule of yours is going to keep up then maybe you should find a new job. You're always in a bad mood when you come home anyways."

Finn rolled his eyes. The only reason he was in a bad mood was because he was coming home to _her._ Sure his job was often stressful and required a lot of his time, but he really did enjoy it. If someone told him five years ago that he'd be working as an assistant wedding planner to his step-brother Kurt, he'd of laughed in their face. Now he couldn't imagine himself doing anything else. "I never agreed to that, so I'm not _supposed_ to do anything. She's _your_ daughter."

"She's practically just as much your daughter as she is mine!"

"No, she _would_ have been my daughter if you didn't cheat on me with my best friend!" Finn roared as he stood up from his seat, shooting Quinn a deathly glare. Quinn straightened up quick as her mouth formed a tight line. She had nothing more to say.

Finn was about to add a few more of his thoughts when his phone rang, blaring _Don't Stop Believin'_ a little too loud. He cringed as he answered his phone. He seriously should lower that ringtone volume.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing right now?" Kurt wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"I just got home. Why, is something wrong?"

"No," Kurt sighed. "Blaine just stood me up for dinner. Something about an emergency at work and him having to get to the office as soon as possible. I swear, I never imagined that being a business broker could be so time consuming. This is the third date that he's had to dip out on!"

"Where are you? Do you want me to meet you somewhere?" Finn asked. "I haven't had anything to eat since noon and I'm starving."

"I'm at Chili's if you can get here within the next fifteen minutes. I hate having to sit here alone, looking as if I've been forgotten about. It's embarrassing!"

Finn gave a small throaty laugh. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm leaving now."

He flipped his phone shut before he even heard a "good bye" from Kurt and began towards the front door, passing Quinn on the way.

She didn't mumble a word.

* * *

><p>"What's eating at you?"<p>

"I'm fine, just hungry."

"No you're not. You've got that look on your face, the one you only wear when you're irritated but you don't want to show it. Like the time back in high school when I made your bed for you." Kurt reminisced. "I still don't get why you were so irate about that."

"Because it's just a huge pet peeve," Finn huffed. "I mean, you're just gonna get right back into bed later on so why even bother making it? It's stupid."

"If you'd of shown half as much of the passion you've got for hating such a menial thing towards your college education, you could have become a doctor."

Finn scrunched up his face in disgust. "I couldn't give people shots. I'd freak out."

"Seriously, what's the deal?" Kurt asked once more as he stared at his step-brother intently from across the table. Finn had been strumming his fingers on the table and shaking his leg ever since he'd arrived.

Finn shrugged. "It's just Quinn,"

"Oh _God_."

"We just had a little argument... again."

Kurt sipped at his glass of ice water and peered over Finn's shoulder, searching for their waiter. It had been a good twenty-five minutes since they'd placed their order and Kurt's stomach did not enjoy being ignored.

"I can't believe you're still living there with her. You've been miserable ever since all that happened between you two, not to mention she's a self-righteous bitch. You need to move out!"

"I don't like being alone."

"You're twenty-five years old and have never lived on your own before; it's time to grow up and stop torturing yourself! Hell, you could even come stay with Blaine and I if you actually want. Our apartment is really only made for two but I'm sure it'd be okay."

"I _know_, and thanks for the offer, but..." Finn ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I really don't feel like going through the whole process of moving all my stuff out and actually going through all that stupid lease paper work stuff."

Kurt blinked at his step-brother, a blank expression crossing his features. "So you're actually telling me that you're willing to put yourself through hell because you're _lazy_."

Finn shrugged once more. "I guess."

"I don't even know why I feel sorry for you."

"Sorry for the wait-the cook made your order wrong so he had to remake everything," their waiter apologized as he set a few plates of food down in front of them. Kurt's mouth instantly began to drool as the delicious aroma wafted around him. He took notice of Finn's eyes, which had gradually widened at the sight of his meal. Finn didn't even wait until the waiter left before digging into his plate.

Kurt gave a small chuckle. Finn was so simple and easy to please. "You just need a good woman in your life."

"I'm sure there's tons of women who are looking for an assistant wedding planner who lives with his crazy ex-girlfriend and her kid," Finn managed to spit out sarcastically with a mouth full of food.

"Oh hush, we'll find you someone. Remember that one bridesmaid from yesterday's wedding? She was totally checking you out, Finn!" Kurt gushed as he began to pick at his french fries.

Finn almost choked as he recalled the past two days' weddings. "Rebecca? You're kidding, right? The whole time I was setting up the chairs she was practically telling me about how she'd slept with almost every one of the groomsmen!"

"Mmm, well what about Shanna, the Maid of Honor at the wedding before that one?"

"She hated me."

"No she didn't!"

"She said I looked like a brick," Finn took a drink of his soda. "People have called me a lot of things in my lifetime, but I can honestly say that nobody has ever told me I looked like a brick. I mean, where did she even come up with that?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side as he examined Finn. "Well you've got quite the square frame-"

"_I do not look like a brick!_"

"I was just kidding!" Kurt lied. "In all seriousness though, I am going to find you someone. Just wait and see."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Finn broke the silence.

"So I've been meaning to tell you..."

Kurt looked up at his brother as he wiped his mouth. "Yes?"

Finn swallowed the lump in his throat. It'd been two days since he'd accepted the role as Mercedes Jones' wedding planner and he still hadn't told Kurt about the news in fear that Kurt would lash out at him, but he couldn't keep it a secret forever. They _worked_ together. "You know how you're booked 'til like the end of next month?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"I uh, sort of accepted a job."

Kurt furrowed his brows. "I don't understand?"

"Someone came in and they really needed a wedding planner, but since you were booked and she seemed pretty desperate I told her I'd do it for her." Finn drew in a long breath of air. " I've got a client. I'm planning an actual wedding... on my own."

Kurt felt like fainting. This was a disaster.

"Oh my goodness, Finn!" he shrieked. "You can't just do that! You-you have no idea how to plan a wedding, and not to mention your sense of color coordination and design isn't exactly wedding planner material."

"Look, she just wants something simple. I can do this."

"No, no you can't. Tomorrow you're going to call her and tell her that you absolutely _cannot _plan her wedding for her."

Finn set his silverware down on the table and frowned. "Kurt, listen. I honestly think I can do this."

"Finn-"

"No," Finn cut him off. "I'm going to do this. Everyone is always doubting me and the things I can do-I might not be _you_, but I'm pretty confident that I can pull this off. Trust me, just this once. Please?"

Finn was giving Kurt that _look_; the ones that Kurt, or anyone else for that matter, simply couldn't say no to. After a few seconds, Kurt let out a sigh and threw his hands up in defeat.

"You know what? Fine."

"Really?"

"Just this once, and you better not mess this up! I don't want my shop's credibility to go down the drain thanks to you."

Finn gave what had to be his first honest-to-God-happy smile of the whole day. "I promise, I wont mess this up. I'll make sure everything is perfect!"

Kurt lifted a brow at his step-brother. "You better not, because it'd be a shame to fire my own brother."


End file.
